Ai no Supernatural
by ellepha
Summary: AU, slash, kind of like Ai no Kusabi
1. choosing dean

disclaimer: dont own show or characters

* * *

Picking Dean

I release a soft sigh. This isn't quite as entertaining and interesting as I thought it would be. It's the day after my sixteenth birthday and I'm now allowed to have my own personal Pet, but so far I haven't seen a single one that peeks my interest. I pivot on the spot, watching all of them preen in their glass cages.

"Next row, Sam?" my father asks, catching the look of boredom that is taking up permanent residence on my face. I nod and move on to the final row in the auction. If I don't find one I like we won't stay for the bidding. We enter the last isle and the first thing I notice is the huge crowd gathered around the last cage, the most expensive pet in the world. As me and my father move down the line of glass houses, I flick my gaze right and left. This is my last chance to find a Pet I want. I pause when we reach a lithe, busty, blond with a brilliant smile, brushing her hair and decide that if I don't find a different one then I'll chose her. I check the name so that I know which one to bid for. Jessica. A pretty enough name. She's also the second most expensive Pet. I move toward the last cage not holding out much hope that this will be any better then the first. Everyone moves aside as I approach and can hear them muttering about the fact that now they won't get him. I don't think they should count themselves out just yet. When I finally reach the glass wall that separates me from him I stop, my breath catching in my throat and all of a sudden I understand why this male would be ranked number one in price and quality. He's sitting, legs curled up underneath of him, one hand propping his head up so that he can stare out above the crowd surrounding his prison. Golden skin gleams softly in the low lighting and moves like liquid whenever he does. He's muscular but not overly so, though I must say his abs are well-defined, but at the same time you knew that if you took him on in a fight you were in trouble. His eyelashes are incredibly long and frame the most stunning green eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes of his are set above bee stung lips that I bet would look amazing in a pout or wrapped around my cock. He has sculpted cheekbones, spiky, brown hair that looks effortless and that I'm sure is natural and all of this perfection is topped off by an air of danger, an inner strength and I know without checking my data sheet that he was sold into this. It's obvious by the fact that he doesn't try to get everyone's attention. I check the data sheet attached to the front of his invisible confinement. His name is Dean, unique and very cool, he was indeed sold by his parents, and he's a mute. That last line gives me a slight pause, as I like to be able to converse with people but it also says that he's very intelligent and can carry on a conversation just fine with people despite the fact that he can't talk. It doesn't matter anyway, I knew I had to have him the instant I saw him. I turn to my father now, the ruler of the entire world, the most elite Blondie, and catch his eye.

"Mine."

* * *

tell me if you want them to be brothers or not. if i get 10 reviews for then i will, if not then they wont be, so send in those reviews.


	2. getting dean

dont own anything

* * *

Getting Dean

I settle into my seat, content to wait now that I've picked my Pet. I have to wait until the end to buy him anyway.

"So did you find one to satisfy your taste?" Sean, my best friend, asks as he slides into the seat next to me. He'd found his Pet in the second row. A petite, dark haired, Caucasian female with some very nice curves named Nikita. He will probably be able to get her, although he may have a bit of a fight on his hands.

"Yeah I did," I reply.

"So, there is a whore out there that lives up to your standards, uh Sammy?" James' voice comes from behind me. I grit my teeth in exasperation. I turn slowly and give him a curt nod.

"I bet its that pretty blond wench next to my new Pet," his voice is smug. James gets a new Pet like every month he uses his so hard. His father is my father's right hand man.

" Oh, which one are you getting?" there's this sick feeling in my stomach that says I know which one James wants for himself.

"The number one Pet on the entire earth, of course. I've heard he's really hard to break and I want to see if I can break my record of three days," James sounds incredibly smug, "I'm going to enjoy that tight ass of his. To bad he's a mute, I would love to be able to hear him scream for his mom who made it possible for me to buy him."

For a split second my lunch threatens to make a reappearance before I remember that Dean is mine, I will be able to pay more then James. I arch my eyebrow at him, "Oh is that so. I'm getting Dean, that's the name of the number one ranked Pet if you're wondering."

James glares at me before turning away stiffly. Sean smiles over at me smugly, "Did you see the look on his face? Of course you did! Man that was awesome. Showed him up, hey. I can understand why you picked Dean. I mean if he happened to be in my price range and you didn't want him, I would totally go for it."

* * *

review please


	3. meeting dean

dont own anything

* * *

meeting dean

I walk into my room, anticipation running through me. Dean was brought here as soon as I won the auction, which wasn't much of a challenge really and Sean got Nikita for quite a bit, he had a couple of challengers for her but he won in the end. I had Brian, the Pet Master, give him my instructions on how he was supposed to be waiting for me. I step into my room and there he his just as I wanted him. his hands clasped behind his back, fingers loosely intertwined, he stands with his legs shoulder width apart in front of my balcony door. It's quite large and I get to watch the sunset every evening. And now I watch the way it makes Dean's skin glow. I move toward him slowly and so that there is barely a hairs breadth between us.

"Brace yourself on the window," I breath the words against his shoulder, without actually touching it and his hands go from behind him to the window, his palms flat. I press my lips to the back of his right shoulder as I smile and then I trail light kisses over to his left shoulder. I cup my hands around his hips, and its a perfect fit as if they were made to go there. Dean is a perfect fit for me in all ways though. Tall enough not to be too short, but still short enough that I can rest my chin on his head quite comfortably. His body is a perfect fit to mine so that we fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"You're very rare," I rub my thumb over his puckered entrance as I think about the phone conversation I had with the doctor just before coming here. I push in slightly, his rim clings to my thumb unwilling to let go and Dean shifts a touch, not away, but not opening for me either. Without warning I push three fingers into him, he gasps and arches his back. God, he's so tight and hot. I twist my fingers inside of him, searching for that little bundle of nerves. When I find it, his insides grip me so tight that I can barely move my fingers.

"Fuck, you're so tight," I hiss, shoving my fingers deeper inside him, making sure to rub over that spot. Dean is panting, writhing underneath me, all of his control gone, and I love it. Love having him underneath me, love how tight and hot he is and love him. I crowd him forward into the window, taking off my jeans with my unoccupied hand. I don't give him any warning, just pull my fingers out and shove my cock into him. It doesn't take long for either of us to cum. I collapse on his back and his legs give way beneath our combined weight and Dean sucks in a breath obviously unsure how I will react to this, but I'm not worried about it. I did after all just try to fuck him through the window. I've pretty much just met him but I already know that I will be his only Owner.

* * *

please review


End file.
